The broad goal of this project is to investigate neuropsychological factors associated with violence and crime. To test theories of frontal lobe and left hemisphere dysfunction is a central goal. An important aspect of this stud is the opportunity to address effects of comorbid disorders, and also sex and ethnic differences. This study will also provide the opportunity to study differences between lifetime antisocials and adolescence limited antisocials regarding neuropsychological factors. Analyses will be conducted on data collected on a birth cohort of 615 male and female Mauritian children. Results will have implications for both identifying developmental risk factors of violent and antisocial behavior and also for developing methods of intervention and prevention.